Macawber Marriage
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Darkwing Marries a Macawber not Morgana see what happens when she and Magica team up Dark and his new save themsleves or are they DOOM  Anal,Anthro,AUAR,BDSM,Beast,Bi,BMod,Bond,Ds,DP,HJ,MM,MC,MPreg,NC,Oral,Other
1. Chapter 1

Drake Mallard walked up the dark winding staircase of the dark spooky castle Dracula INN one of the most famous supernatural Honeymoons in Transylvania.

"My God well that's what I get for Marrying a Macawber well love we have two weeks of honeymooning to do?" said the forty-one year old man

His bride dress in long black robes raise a gloved hand and Levitated their bags towards the door.

Drake laugh "I must say Sorcery dose have it perks but love why so quiet is it your sister, Gosalyn?"

The tall figure nodded "What if Morgana tries to hurt you and I know Gosalyn hates and wants you to marry my sister"

"Raven I love you not Morgana and Gos will have to learn to live with that" sated Drake

"And you your married to someone half your age aren't you worried people will talk not mention I am male"

"Let them talk any way I remember the first time I met you in Morgana home"

FLASHBACK

It was two years ago he and Morgana just broke up again for like the thirtieth time

"Come on dad you got to make up your absolutely miserable" said Gosalyn

"Yeah pal you gotta get back with Morgana" said Luanchpad as he knocked

Instead of Morgana their was a tall handsome young man with long black hair wearing some type of Dracula outfit obviously one of her relatives.

"Hello who are you?"

"I am Darkwing Duck here to see Morgana"

"I am Raven Macawber her younger brother she said she doesn't want to see you ever again but er do come in I am deadly bored" said Raven

"Sure say what you vampire or some other ghoul of the night?" said Darkwing he couldn't help it Gosalyn didn't know but he played for the other team and this young man was captivating

"Like my sister I have magic see" he turned a desk into a pig and back

"Not bad so how old are you?" please let him be of age please let him be of age

"I am eighteen nineteen this Halloween" said Raven

'yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES!'

"So where Morgana anyway" said Gosalyn

"Taking a bath you really pissed her off I had to come from school to help her out though it's right down the road" said Raven

"Really were I never a school and if a school for ghouls we would have seen it"

"Cloud Tower can't be seen tough mortal eyes it's protected by magic" said Raven

"Oh that would explain it any way tell Morgana we stopped by" said Darkwing

"Well do you want to stay for dinner knowing my sister she'll stay in so it'll be me and Midnight"

"Who" said Darkwing

As if on cue a black cat emerged "Well master your sister is now destroying family heirlooms and any thing else in her way" it said freaking everyone out

"H-h-h-he talked but how?" said Luanchpad

"He is my familiar so he like many has the ability to talk" said Raven

"But your sister has three and they don't talk" said Gosalyn

"Well they do just not human Morgana seems to understand plenty" said Raven petting Midnight

"Meow now the meet you so about those heirlooms are you going to stop her?"

"Heh no heirloom is worth getting blasted at she may hit me"

Darkwing got up "Well seeing as this is probably my fault I'll shall see if I can clam the witch"

"My hero" said Raven in a mock high pitched voice

"Shut up come on were is she?"

"Upstairs follow the scrams of anger and fury" said Midnight now curling up to Gosalyn

They went upstairs 'Man he is fine not bad for a middle aged man what am I thinking he is a superhero and my sister's love interest he should marry her though that would me cruel and unusual punishment' he chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Dark Darling"

"Heh you sound like Morgana when you say that" said Darkwing

"Well I hear her talking about you to dad all the time" said Raven

"How come I've never seen you with the family?" asked Darkwing

"School I aspire to become the greatest sorcerer in the world I am top in my class unfortunately it keeps me very busy lucky though I have a break from so students can come home during this time and mom wanted me to help Morg out"

"Too true

"Man she can't be that upset can she?"

Darkwing found out how mad she was "YOU FAGGOT how dare enter my home get out before I curse you and your family" yelled Morgana

Just to prove her point she sent a bolt of lighting at him had not been for Raven he would be one fired duck

Raven use his magic to save Darkwing "Sis clam yourself stop acting like a child and more like a grown sorceress my lord grandfather would be ashamed"

"How dare you speak to me that way get out GET OUT"

They left and were grumbling all the way down

"How dare she I am only tiring to help humph what did ya'll break up now forget her birthday" said raven

"Uh no we had an argument she wanted to get hitch and I well didn't I couldn't" said Darkwing

"Why?"

"Because" oh well here goes "I like men well most but that's not the point and of course I didn't mean to tell your sister but it slip"

"That fine sis will get over"

They both laughed

"Hey D.W we have a problem Negaduck and the Fearsome Five are robbing the national bank" said Launchpad

"Oops gotta run you know I like to take you to dinner some time you know to make up for the mess I caused"

"I'd love too Dark"

Raven watched at the trio left then went to his magic mirror "Gotta watch this"

Negaduck and his gang were just leaving as Darkwing Launchpad and the Quiverwing Quack arrived

"Lets get Dangerous" said Darkwing and the fight started with Drakwing's group winning then out of nowhere a bolt of lighting hit them

"Ha ha Darkwing meet our new addition Magica De Spell"

"Nice to meet you darlings" said Magica wearing her usual black clothes and high heeled shoes

"Wait I thought you were in Duckburg" said Launchpad

"Yes I was but I got tried of low level stealing so I came to St.Canard found job in help wanted ads evildoer wanted and now we the Fearsome five will now be famous for destroying Darkwing Duck"

As the evil witch powered up for one final spell Darkwing could this was the end.

"DIE!!"

"SHIELD OF LIGHT"

The magic which would have kill them bounce off

"What who did that?"

"I did"

Every head turned it was Raven but he was wearing tight black leather pants a very tight shirt his long luxurious black hair tied in a high ponytail.

Giving a cry of rage Magica launched her at Raven then Darkwing fought Negaduck and the other two fought the other six.

ONE HOUR LATER

Negaduck and the others were being loaded into the wagon Darkwing was telling his time good work

"And who might you be" he said to Raven

"I am the greatest sorcerer in the world the Shadow Sorcerer"

"And for two years I have the happiest duck since I met you Raven and that's why I married you"

"Oh Drake" said Raven tears in his eyes and he kissed his husband

That's chapter one I Haven't seen enough Darkwing slash so here's my first one Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

To all my readers I will soon do a revamp of this story and a few others and I hope to be done soon love Guardian of the Phoenix


End file.
